Temptation
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: This was wrong. Terrible. You knew it and you did not regret anything. You were going to Hell, sure. AU- Priest!Matt
This was so wrong but you couldn't do anything.

You were going to hell. That was something you had assumed.

But It wasn't your fault, was it?

* * *

The first time you saw Father Matthew was in your sister's wedding. She was beautiful with her dress and her eyes shined in a way you had never seen. Your mum was crying near to you and you hugged her while your father saw his little girl getting married. Everyone in the family was getting emotional and you almost cried, although you could control yourself.

He was there, reading a text from the Bible you had never heard, or, if you had, you didn't remember anyway. In fact, you were like the black sheep of your family because of your religious thoughts. Your family, especially your father's side was really Catholic. You could see yourself going to the Church every Sunday with your parents and your sister.

She was the real Catholic. She had still been going to the church to confess herself and you were sure she would still do it from now on. It was in one of the activities Saint Mary's did where she met the man she was marrying. It was love at first sight, it seemed. Only one year had passed before they decided to get married and spend their lives together. You could see your sister's happiness every time she spoke about John. How her eyes sparkled and her smile grew up bigger and bigger.

Father Matthew did a wonderful job and a few hours later everybody welcomed Mr and Mrs Andrews. You didn't remember what he said or the things he did. You only could hear his deep voice reading his texts written in braille. His eyes were covered by red glasses and you wanted to take them off to see his eyes. You were surprised looking at his lips, the way they moved while he was speaking or how his tongue touched them between one word and another. You had to catch your breath several times and fan yourself with a piece of paper.

That was the first moment you realised that if Hell existed, you had one-way ticket in first class.

* * *

You loved your sister. But sometimes you would like to kill her.

One Sunday morning, after a terrible Saturday and a headache, you found yourself helping your sister to prepare all the activities the church had planned for that month, including some help in impoverish areas of Hell's Kitchen, barbecues with the neighbors and so. You tried to do your best but it wasn't one of your best days and I was showed in your tired face with circles under your eyes.

-(Y/N)! Are you listening to me?

-I think the answer is a bit obvious-You said with the same smile you put where you both were children and tried to bother the other one.

-I was telling you...-Your sister's eyes stopped looking at you and they were staring somewhere at your back. She smiled and stood up, walking to the door-Father Matthew. I didn't know you were here.

-Well, the matters that kept me busy are finished, so I decided to come and be useful-You turned your head and saw the tall brown-haired man with the cane in his strong hands. Oh, God. Your little devil inside you wanted those hands on your body. You shook your head trying to avoid those thoughts, feeling how your body began to heat up. Your sister looked at you and smiled again.

-Father Matthew, this is my little sister, (Y/N)

-Oh, I remember you from the wedding-You stood up and smiled, shaking the hand he was holding in the air, waiting. You felt relieved that he wasn't able to see your red face. His hand was warm and calloused and you swallowed-You are the lady with the sweet voice.

-Well, it is not that sweet-You denied blaming your body for that reaction. Your voice was louder than you wanted and your sister looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

-Maybe I am not able to see, Miss. But my hearing is spectacular.

You laughed on the inside and looked at the smirk Father Matthew had on his lips. Those red lips that could go over your neck and your collarbone and...

Well, yes. You were going to hell.

* * *

-Bless me Father, for I have sinned.

You couldn't believe what were you doing there. You hadn't done this for ages. You had to ask your sister about it and she helped with a suspicious look on her eyes. Surely, she knew about your thoughts on Father Matthew and she were not approving this. You thanked God your parents couldn't see you now.

-Tell me, what sins have you commited?-You remained silent, biting your lower lip-Please, I must know what have you done if you want to confess yourself. That is how it works.

You sighed and swallowed, pressing your fist against your mouth, breathing slowly until you decided you were ready.

-I have...well, I've been having sinful thoughts, Father.

-What happens in those thoughts? Is something terrible?

-No, I mean...yes, Father. They are thoughts...about a man-Father Matthew didn't say a word and the only thing you could hear was his breathing on the other side. You decided to continue before all the courage you had was gone-But this man...This man works for God, Father-Your heart began to beat faster against your chest and your cheeks blushed-I can't stop this. I would like to, but I can't.

On the other side, the man didn't say a word. His breathing was slow and deep. It seemed like ages until you could hear his voice again.

-Come with me. We must take care of this.

* * *

Your back was pressing Matthew's desk while he was driving you mad. He placed little kisses on your collarbone and his hands, those hands you wanted so hard, were caresing your legs. You felt his nails breaking your stockings and leaving them on the floor. You moaned slightly and put your hands in his hair, pulling him to your mouth. The kiss was passionate, slow, and you felt the tip of his tongue trying to go into your lips.

-Matthew...-You whispered when his hands pressed your thighs hard, forcing you to open your legs.

-How often do you sin?-He said against your neck's skin.

-Every day since I saw you in my sister's wedding. Every day-Matt bit your earlobe and you could feel his smile.

-I know. That day you came to help your sister-You groaned when his thumb rubbed your clit over your pants. You closed your legs but immediately he opened them again-That day I felt your heart beating faster when you saw me. I felt your vanilla perfume and I wanted to push you against the wall and fuck you until you begged for mercy

-I never beg for mercy-You said insolently, trying to control your shaking voice but Matthew grinned and bit your neck. You knew you would have hickeys the following day. He stroke your hair and forced you to look at him. You had removed his glasses and you could see his beautiful brown eyes fixed somewhere between your lips and your chin.

-Believe me. You will beg me. You have to pay for your sins.

You closed your eyes as your pants were removed and you felt his fingers caressing you again. Your back arched and you moaned and said his name. Matt removed your shirt with your help and he began to tease you sucking your right nipple. His thumb touched your clit again and you felt two fingers inside you. Your nails digged his desk and you were screaming his name. His fingers pushed against you and you knew you were closer and your legs began to shake. Matthew must have known too because he stopped suddenly and looked at you with a devilish smile.

-No...don't stop.

-I told you-He whispered in your ear-You will be begging for mercy.

-Please...-You lowered your hand trying to touch yourself but Matthew grabbed it and put it above your head, clicking his tongue without stop smiling.

-Please, what?

-Please, Matthew...-Your free hand reached his face and touched his shaved jaw, feeling his soft skin under your fingertips. You touched his lips and went down, unbuttoning his black shirt. He left your hand free and you took his shirt off, touching his body and pressing kisses on his shoulders. His hands were busy with his belt and a few minutes later you felt him against you.

-...forgive us our trespasses,as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen- With that last word, he entered, causing you to moan with pleasure. He touched his lips with his tongue before lowering his head and kissing you, began to move. His thrusts were slow and hard. You push his waist with your legs, seeking for a deeper pleasure. His hand stroke your hair and you moaned against his lips. With the other hand he caressed your clit and you knew you were close.

-Matthew, I am...I...-You sighed feeling his body pressed against you.

-I know. Hell, I know...-His voice was deep as his moans were exciting.

Your nails digged his back as you reached your orgasm. Matthew continued moving until you felt him shaking too.

Well. There was a chair in Hell with your name.


End file.
